Dominion
by Age of Edward 2017
Summary: Commanded by his King to take her kingdom, he set his eyes on a different prize...dominion of her heart. Will she seize the chance to take her fate into her own hands? Type of Edward: Medieval Prince Edward


**Standard Disclaimer:** _The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

 **Dominion**

"Any word yet?" With my elbows resting on the oak table just outside my tent, I rub at my temples.

"No, My Lord. That's the third squire in as many days to be turned away." Jasper sounds as frustrated with King Charles as I feel.

"Damn him!" I pound my fists on the table. "Does he not realize he is merely delaying the inevitable? My father sent me here to gain access to the ports by any means necessary. I've brought war to his gates, and yet he still refuses to meet with me!"

Carefully watching the exchange, Emmett, my usually jovial cousin is quiet. "What if we were to just lay siege to the castle? Catch them unaware as they sleep? He would certainly grant you an audience then." He is more often than not the least likely to show aggression, so his suggestion is surprising.

My eyes scan the faces of my most trusted men. We have traveled a far distance at my father's instruction, to recapture the ports of Adwen...at any cost. I, for one, do not relish the thought of ravaging this already fragile land; its people just barely surviving the last winter due to their king's greed and foolishness. However, I also know that without the help my kingdom can offer, they will not live to see another spring.

In reality, we are here to save them from themselves.

"Ready the men and the battering ram. We will storm the gates after sundown."

"Again!" I give the order to once again pummel the gates. After only the third strike of the ram, they begin to weaken. With the fourth strike, the wood splinters, and the weakened metal starts to give way. "Steady men, we do not know what lies beyond; we must be prepared to fight when the wall falls!" Riding atop my stallion, I have a bird's eye view as I watch them force their way inside. With the fifth thrust of the ram, the gates completely break away as my army pushes ahead.

When I hear echoes of the clashing of metal on metal, I know they have reached resistance. With my sword in hand, I push my way into the courtyard. I quickly dismount and fight my way to the doors; I am determined to find the spineless man who calls himself a king.

"Here, My Lord," Sir Garrett calls to me. "One of the servants said the passage to the king's chambers is this way," he says, pointing to a hidden door.

"He gave up the information so easily?" I ask as I run to join him.

"Seems we are not alone in our dislike of the King."

The passageway is eerily quiet, the pounding of our boots on the stone path the only sound. All the doors are checked as we pass, as we are unsure where the King's chambers lie. When we come to the last door, the sounds of a grunting man are the only noises we hear.

"Oh, this should be good," Emmett says with a look of amusement on his face.

"No one harms the Lady, whoever she might be." Forcing open the door, we are faced with the King in all his naked glory, as vulnerable as a man can be. "Your Majesty!" I shout. "I've given you ample time to meet my demands for a meeting, and yet you continue to refuse me. You've left me no choice but to bring my men to you." Watching the maiden scurry about, gathering her clothes would be comical if not for the look of sheer terror on her face. "Woman, we mean you no harm."

"Thank you, My Lord," she mumbles as she rushes past.

The stunned King still sits in silence, no weapons within his reach. I approach his bed, my sword at the ready. "Will you kindly entertain an audience _now_?"

Seeming to come to his senses, he straightens, a look of indignation on his face. "How dare you! To come to my lands, making demands! I will not be-"

"Oh, but you will," I say, the tip of my blade now at his breastbone." I have been sent by my father to take control of the ports and to seize your lands. You have left your people to nearly starve and their crops to fail. You have no right to lead them any longer. Your greed and arrogance are costing too much. You've no right to rule!"

Just then, a commotion outside the King's chambers grabs my attention.

"My Lord!" Emmett calls.

Stepping back, but still pointing my weapon at the King, I wordlessly demand Sir Jasper to hold him where he now lies. Turning toward Emmett, I see my cousin has his own blade drawn, held to the throat of the King's knight.

"I am Sir Jacob, the King's trusted First Knight, and I demand you lower your weapons," he implores us.

Walking over, I take him in. He is tall, with broad shoulders, and yet I still tower over him.

"I am Prince Edward of Galon, of the House of Cullen, and I take orders from no one but my King. You would do well to remember that." I look to Emmett. "Hold him until I have secured an audience with King Charles."

"Yes, My Lord."

Spinning on my heel, I find the King has managed to dress. "And you," I say, my sword once again pointed in his direction. "You will pay dearly for this little stunt. King Carlisle is not one to ignore such antics. I will make sure my father's orders are carried out, one way or another."

His sigh of defeat is music to my ears. "I will assemble my advisors, and we will meet at midday." With gritted teeth, he continues, "If that pleases you."

"Oh, that pleases me greatly; my men will continue to stand guard until this is resolved. Men at every door, and in every passage; a man of Galon will keep watch. We have surrounded you, Your Majesty. Consider yourself under siege."

"Have you considered your options, Edward?" Jasper, my ever-loyal cousin and chief advisor, has spent the better part of the morning going over strategy with me.

"I have," I say, looking over the just-waking land. The people of Adwen seem to be on edge as they set about their morning routines, word of last night's attack spreading.

"And?"

"Did you know Charles has three daughters?"

"I've heard rumors."

"And what of the rumors?"

"That the Swan daughters are all of unmatched beauty. That their father has made such a mess of his own land that no one wants to align themselves with Adwen."

"Yes, I've heard the same things."

"Your father would be quite pleased with a marriage match."

"Yes, I believe he would. He's been quite persistent about it for the last four years. He's been worried I will not have an heir, should something happen to him."

"And you think joining with Adwen would be a good idea?"

"We would once again have the ports; the lands here are fertile and bountiful when cared for, and the people need our help, Jasper. If left to his own devices, Charles will bring nothing but death and desolation to them."

"Then you must try."

"No!" I bellow, pounding my fists on the large table that stretches between us. "Charles, we've lost patience with you and your promises. We will wait no longer!"

"I had no idea what the ramifications of closing the ports would bring," he says lowly. "If I had known, perhaps..."

Rising to my feet, I gather all my restraint, focusing my irritation where it rightly lies; King Charles. "You have taken away access to the harbors; you've allowed your subjects to nearly starve because of your pigheaded pride and greed. Had you allowed us, or any other kingdom to assist you, your people would not have had to suffer." My voice is not much more than an angry rumbling.

His eyes are trained on the table, unable to face me.

"My father sent me here to seize your lands, Charles. Seize them!"

That gets his attention, his gaze lifting to mine.

"King Carlisle wants me to take control, at any price, but I suggest an alliance."

"Go on," he says, intrigued.

We keep our comments to ourselves until we are safely out of the gates and walking back to our camp. Feeling as if someone is watching me, I turn to look, my eyes drifting up to a window at the south end of the castle where I can see the faintly glowing light around the form of a person at the window, before quickly disappearing.

As usually, Sir Emmett is the one to voice his opinion first, bringing my attention back. "So, it looks as if you'll get to have your pick after all, My Lord," he says, teasing in his tone.

"It would appear so," I say with a smile. Heaven knows my last betrothal did not go as planned, so I shall take any opportunity I can to make my own choice.

"So what are you conspiring, Edward?" asks Jasper.

"I believe just observing them would be best. I don't know if I will be able to get any true responses, but I would like to try. Much can be learned from just watching. Perhaps I'll have each of you spend some time with each of the sisters," I muse aloud.

Thinking about it, the men I've chosen to surround me are all excellent judges of character, chiefly Emmett and Jasper, as well as my trusted Knight, Garrett. Though Alec and Michael are fierce knights in battle, they're easily distracted by beautiful maidens, so their opinions may be more of a...visual nature.

When the six of us arrive back at camp, my men are milling around, tending to our weapons, the animals and preparing food. They have been waiting for my order; to attack or stand down. As I pass them on my way to my tent, I realize I need to announce that we've made an alliance with Adwen.

"Jasper?" I call out to my cousin before he walks too far away.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Gather everyone together. They need to be informed of our plans," I say, motioning to the men in the sprawling camp.

"Of course." With a nod and an informal bow, Jasper turns to do my bidding.

Pushing aside the flaps of the tent, I walk into my home away from home. Though mostly impersonal, there are a few comforts I've brought along with me. My small chest is open, my belongings haphazardly strewn about. We've been here for four days now, and I finally feel as though I'm fulfilling my duties to my King.

I've been worried over how this meeting with King Charles would go; so much is riding on its outcome. Being sent to negotiate was a test of sorts from my father, his faith in me sometimes lacking. My failure to find a bride, therefore securing an heir, has been a source of discord between us in recent years. My betrothal to Princess Tanya of Rhema was nullified when it became public that she was with child by her father's First Knight. Needless to say, our relations with them have been strained in the four years since.

When we heard of their plans to lay siege to Adwen, my father chose to act. Knowing of the King's daughters, I only encouraged our involvement. Even if their father has made them seem less than desirable brides, I knew I must try for their sake.

Before I have had a chance to truly gather my thoughts, I hear Garrett call from outside. "My Lord?"

"Enter."

Slipping through the flaps of the tent, he searches me out. "The men have all been gathered, My Lord."

"Very well. I shall be there in a moment."

Nodding, he takes his leave. I take a breath, preparing myself to inspire hundreds of men who have followed me here in this campaign, trusting me to lead them. I've not even had a moment to rest, but I know they are all waiting on news; either of our imminent attack or of an alliance.

As I walk out of my tent, I am flanked by my cousins. Striding to the center of the chaos that travels with such a large group, I step onto the raised platform that has been erected.

"Men, brothers, I stand before you tonight with news," I bellow into the crowd. "It seems King Charles has backed himself into a corner." The responding jeers and laughs tell me the rumors of Adwen's misfortune have made their rounds. "Yes, yes, I know," I say with a dismissive wave of my hand. "But it bodes well for us." I am silent as the men quiet. "Galon will join with Adwen, and we will once again have access to the ports as well as the once fertile land." Cheers rise from the crowd, their enthusiasm bringing a smile to my face. My eyes travel up toward the castle, to the now dim window, and even from this distance, it feels as if my soul knows that its destiny lies behind those walls.

"Christ," I mumble into the blankets surrounding me. My head is still pounding from the impromptu celebration we had last night. Needless to say, while many of my men decided to entertain some of the willing maidens sent to us by our generous hosts, I decided to imbibe in the flowing drink along with Jasper and Emmett.

"Come now, Edward, you smell like you fell into a barrel. There are a few men working on heating enough water for a bath. Don't want you meeting your new bride looking as if you've been sleeping outside for near on a month."

I'm not sure which is causing more throbbing to my head; my cousin's booming voice this early in the day, or the sunlight that is persistently shining in through the flowing fabric of my tent.

"Leave me." Shifting to draw the blankets back over my head, I wish Emmett would just go away.

"That's no way to speak to your cousin. Come, you have much to attend to this glorious day; the day you meet your intended." His tone tells me he's getting enjoyment from this.

"If you do not leave me, I think I shall run you through with my sword," I grouse, sitting up in the bed. The blankets fall away, leaving me naked but for what covers my middle. Apparently, my cousin notices the state of my barely covered cock, suggesting I have some company.

"I'm sure there are a few of the visiting wenches still milling about that could help you with that," he says with a snicker.

My hand reaches for my sword, causing him to turn and walk away, laughing as he goes. Falling back to the bed, I can't help but laugh as well. It really is ridiculous. I am a crowned Prince and could have any willing bed warmer I choose. But, I've been without the company of a woman for many months, despondent and morose over the pressure my father has been placing on me. My cousins have had quite a few laughs at my expense, but I cannot bring myself to share a bed with one more maiden, whose sole purpose is gaining a gold coin.

My bath is quick but thorough, and I'm soon dressed in the finest furs and leathers we have brought with us. I've no need for a looking glass to know I appear intimidating; standing tall with broad shoulders.

I'm again joined by my cousins, as well as Sirs Garrett, Alec, and Michael as we return to the castle. We pass many of my men standing guard, ready for a battle, and I try to shake the feeling that this may all go wrong.

Walking into the banquet hall, I can smell the rich, decadent foods being prepared. It almost makes me nauseous, the thought of King Charles' own people so close to starvation, yet we are to be served such excess. It is a dichotomy of epic proportions. My hope is that our alliance will lessen the suffering of the people here in Adwen.

Being shown to our seats, we take our places and observe the arrivals of the other guests. Lords and Ladies enter, all decked in their finest wears, all feigning niceties when they pass us. The first of the announced guests make their way into the room accompanied by the sound of trumpets.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Jane of Adwen, House of Swan." As I suspected, the first of the Swan daughters to be presented is beautiful, but it seems as though she knows this; her head held so high, I fear a gnat will fly up her nose.

Jasper leans over to whisper in my ear. "Looks as if that one may very well live up to her reputation."

"Hmmm," I murmur in agreement. I had heard of the golden-haired beauty with the tongue of a viper.

Another daughter is announced, this time Bree. She is striking as well, but her confidence is in stark contrast to her sister. I am unsure if this is the youngest I have heard of until she comes close enough to see the blue of her eyes. Knowing the daughter I have heard so much about has dark eyes to match her tresses, this cannot be her.

Just as I am about to question Sir Garrett about any word from home, the last of the Swan daughters is announced.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Isabella of Adwen, House of Swan."

I'm in awe of the beauty before me. She carries herself confidently, yet without vanity; dropping into a curtsey before her father. Once her introduction is made, she makes her way to the empty seat beside me, much to my delight.

I take a moment to really look at her while she engages her sister, Bree, in conversation. Her hair is twisted into braids and curls, framing her heart-shaped face. Her profile shows the outline of her perfect Cupid's bow lips, and just slightly upturned, button nose. Her long neck trails down, meeting the soft looking flesh of her bosom, her breasts just begging to be touched. Her cinched waist meets her hips, and due to the dim light of the room, I cannot see any more. The conversation she is having with her sister grabs my attention.

"Did you not get the request from Father about this being a special night? Honestly, Isabella, is that the best gown you have? Surely Father has bought you finer things than this."

"Yes, I'm sure I have something finer, but this is what I find most comfortable," she says after taking a deep breath.

"Well, you'll never get a husband if you insist on dressing like a peasant."

"Perhaps I do not wish for a husband who is concerned with what frock I happen to be wearing. If he is worried over the finery I wear, instead of matters of state, perhaps he would be better suited to spending time with a stable boy instead of a wife."

I cannot stop the snicker from escaping my lips. Her dark, expressive eyes seem shocked at first, after quickly turning her head in my direction, looking me over. I know I appear to be a beast of a man, but I hope to find a woman who can get past my rough exterior, and want to get to know the real man I am. My smile of amusement is still firmly in place when she clears her throat to speak.

"I beg your pardon, My Lord. I did not know my sister and I had an audience. Please forgive me for exposing you to my vile tongue."

"No, no. Do not apologize on my behalf. I, for one, enjoy hearing what is on the mind of a maiden. And a princess at that. Please do not stop on my account." I smile again, causing her to look down. "Do not worry, I will tell no one of your _vile tongue_ as you called it. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, My Lord."

As the meal is served, and the mead is being poured, King Charles chooses to announce us as his guests with a toast.

"I would like to formally welcome our guests from the north, from the Kingdom of Galon, and The House of Cullen. Welcome, His Royal Highness, Prince Edward of Galon, Lord Emmett, Lord Jasper, Sir Garrett, Sir Alec, and Sir Michael. Welcome to the Kingdom of Adwen, and The House of Swan. May peace and long life bless us all." He appears nervous, downing his drink in one swallow and then asking for more. I know a lot is riding on this evening, so he is right to be uneasy. Even with all the revelry in the room, I can hear the younger princesses discuss what is more than likely a revelation.

"You do not think he would, do you?" Bree whispers.

"If it means keeping the kingdom safe, I am sure he already has. It is our duty, sister. If not this kingdom, then it would be another. At least you are in line to marry into a title. As the youngest, the best I can hope for is a match with a knight."

"But I do not wish to leave Adwen. This is my home."

"Do not worry, sister. As the oldest, I am sure Jane would be best suited. Did you notice how the men are all older? Surely, they would want Jane over us. She carries herself regally, as a princess should."

"I hope you are right." I can see from the corner of my eye the sisters holding on to one another's hand in support. The youngest, Isabella, turns to look in my direction, taking account of our appearance. I can only imagine how she must feel; your sister or yourself possibly being auctioned off to a kingdom you know nothing of, just to save your people from war or famine.

The sounds of the harp, lute, and other instruments signal to the guests that it is time for dancing. Having made arrangements beforehand, I nod in the direction of Emmett and Jasper to ask the ladies to dance.

Jasper first approaches Jane, and she readily accepts. They glide around the dance floor, making polite conversation. As we were never individually introduced, and I am not bearing any distinguishing marks or wearing my crown, the daughters have no idea, which of us is the Prince. Princess Jane bats her eyelashes so quickly, I fear Jasper may be blown over.

Emmett turns to the other daughters, putting on a friendly face. I know his intended target is the middle girl, but it seems that Isabella offers herself in her sister's place.

"The honor would be all mine, Lord Emmett." He takes her hand, and they make their way around the floor, graceful despite his hulking size. They laugh and talk as they dance, and when the music slows, he graces her with a kiss to the knuckles, causing her face to heat in an intriguing blush as he walks her back to the table, introducing Sir Alec.

Just as they make their introductions, Isabella's eyes are diverted. Following her gaze, I see what appears to be the knight we apprehended when we stormed into the King's chambers, Sir Jacob, a scowl firmly on his face. Not one to be distracted, I turn back to Isabella. She is once again being danced around the floor, and I cannot keep my eyes off her. She must sense me watching because I occasionally catch her eye, and when I do, I am captivated. Her beauty and grace are only rivaled by her seemingly humble heart; shyly ducking her head and avoiding praise.

"That one there is going to make a fine wife for someone, even if it isn't you," Emmett says into my ear.

"Oh?" Tracing the rim of my goblet with my finger, I feign indifference.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed her."

"I'm just taking it all in, my good man. Taking it all in."

Sounds of a scuffle draw our attention across the room, and I see the angry knight trying to make his way to King Charles. Guards are attempting to hold him back, but release him when Charles seems to have had enough. They exchange what looks to be heated words, before Jacob storms away, and in my direction. As he approaches, I rise to my feet, unwilling to give him the impression that he can intimidate me.

Standing at my full height, I tower over the idiot who dares to challenge me.

"You think you can walk through our gates and make demands? I will not stand for this! I am the King's right hand, and I was not even present for the negotiations. Do you honestly expect me to blindly follow some agreement made in my absence?"

"I don't believe you have much choice, _Sir_." His title rolls off my tongue in a sneer. "You are in no place to make any demands of your own. Adwen will belong to Galon, one way or another," I say lowly, for only his ears.

"We will see about that!" As he takes a step closer, I grab for my sword; Jasper placing a calming hand on my arm as I do.

"I suggest you confer with your King before you make threats you cannot keep. You may be in control of your men, but your King controls you," I bark at Sir Jacob.

"My Lord," I hear Jasper to my right, his hand still on my arm. As he turns to Jacob, he nods. "I believe it is in your best interest to leave, Sir," he says in a tone leaving no room for argument. Watching him depart, I feel some of the tension leave my body, though only slightly.

"Are you calm, My Lord?" Jasper asks me.

"I think I need another drink." Finding my way back to my chair, I sit, taking in the sights and sounds around me. When a goblet is placed in front of me, its contents splashing out onto the table, I greedily gather it up, swallowing the honeyed wine. "Thank you," I say to Jasper.

"It was no bother." He's quiet along with me, observing the ladies being passed around the room. "Have you need of any information?"

"Of Jane?" I ask, knowing he spent some time with her.

"Of Jane, of Bree, Isabella even."

Now, he has my attention. "And what knowledge have you gained, cousin?"

"As we suspected, the rumors are, for the most part, true. Jane's desperation for a match with royalty is almost dripping from her. She seems vapid at best. She was inquiring of Galon's wealth and your father's health. And not in a concerned way, My Lord."

"I thought as much," I say, watching the pale-haired beauty in question. "And Bree?"

"She seems pleasant, if not quiet. I fear she has no backbone, My Lord. I know you've stated before that you wish to have a woman by your side with whom you can converse about matters of the kingdom. I worry she would be fearful of expressing her opinions."

"Isabella?" The hope in my voice is evident, even to my own ears, causing Jasper to chuckle.

"Ah, the lovely Isabella. Well, all that is rumored seems to be true, as far as I can tell. She was unafraid to share her thoughts, and seems not to have a vain bone in her body. I know you've witnessed a few of her exchanges tonight. The question is, do you feel it is enough on which to base your decision?"

Mulling over his inquiry, I watch all the ladies in question. While Jane seems to be a simpering, desperate mess, her sister is a sharp contrast of smiles with a genuine interest in her dance partners.

"I think I've seen enough." Rising to my feet, I make my way to Charles, and he seems to be expecting me.

"Edward," he says in greeting. "I take it you've made your choice?"

"I have."

"And?"

"I would like to draw up the contract, and leave the name of the bride blank for the moment."

"What? Blank?" he asks, his head turning in the direction of his daughters, causing me to look as well. "Why?" I can tell he is bothered by my request.

"It is one condition of my own. Just know that I will sign on the morrow."

"And how do you propose to do that?" His irritation is only growing.

"Tomorrow I will be taking my chosen one on a chaperoned ride, perhaps sharing a meal. We can have a modicum of privacy, and I will have the answers you and I both need on my return. It is my wish to speak to her before signing the betrothal contract."

"Very well."

Readying myself to depart, I notice Isabella has left for the night, and the feast is becoming much more raucous than I had expected; party-goers beginning to pair up in the dark corners of the room. So, perhaps it is best if she has taken her leave.

My men and I return to our camp, our need to discuss and regroup immediate. After talking with them, they all had similar opinions as Jasper and Emmett; my preferred princess is the one they all approve of.

Once they've left me, I grab my quill and parchment and pen a letter that will hopefully be a catalyst for our futures.

 _Princess Isabella,_

 _I hope you will do me the honor of accompanying me tomorrow for the midday meal. I would like to escort you on a chaperoned horseback ride to the countryside. I have a very delicate matter to speak with you about, and privacy is of the utmost importance. After we have discussed what is necessary_ _ **,**_ _if you so desire_ _you may choose to take your leave. We will have escorts waiting to do so if that is your wish._ _I am looking forward to tomorrow_ _with great anticipation._

 _Yours,_

 _Edward, Prince of Galon, House_ _of Cullen_

Reading it over, I feel my anticipation grow. After sending the missive with a trusted squire to be delivered, I settle in for the night. Lying in my bed, the light from the surrounding firelight outside illuminates the tent in a warm glow. The feel of the heavy blankets and furs surrounding my naked body remind me of what rewards I will reap in taking a bride. If all goes as planned, I will be sharing this bed with my wife in just a few days' time. Thoughts of Isabella's hidden treasures, hinted at by the cut of her gown tonight, bring my cock to life.

As if connected by some invisible force, my hand reaches down into my blankets and grasps my length. Thinking of her beautiful breasts hiding just below the rich, blue fabric of her gown, I stroke myself, base to tip, twisting as I do. Thoughts of all the things I could do with her beautiful body swirl through my mind, making my heart beat, and my hand move faster. The months of sleeping alone mean it is not long before I am spilling my seed onto my stomach, groaning Isabella's name.

With a sigh, I reach over to grab my discarded tunic, wiping the evidence of my pleasure from my body. With any luck, and God's blessings, next time it will be in my wife's body that I find my satisfaction.

The next afternoon finds me with my men in the castle courtyard, waiting for Isabella to join us. I've been anxious all morning, irritating all I have spoken with. But the moment I see my chosen bride, I calm. All feelings of anxiety leave me.

The King's man accompanying her makes eye contact with me, and I summarily dismiss him. "Thank you, Eric, for escorting Her Highness this far. I will escort her the rest of the way."

He bows and turns to leave, and Isabella has yet to meet my eyes. I take a moment to drink in her beauty. Her dress today is once again a simple one, this time a rich red, but she is no less beautiful than she was in the dark blue gown of last night. Knowing we have limited time, I step forward and clear my throat, getting her attention.

"It seems we were never properly introduced. Please allow me to rectify that." Reaching out my hand, I take hers. "Edward of Galon, at your service, My Lady." Bowing, I bring her knuckles to my lips, placing a soft kiss upon them.

She studies me but for only a moment, looking into my eyes, before she speaks. "Lady Isabella," she says in a whisper.

"My Lady? Are you well?"

She drops her gaze, unable to look upon me any longer. I bend, catching her eyes, and offer her a small smile. I am hopeful that her sudden shyness is due to being overwhelmed. I am not thick enough to think she has no idea why I've asked her to join me today. She seems an intelligent young woman, and I am sure she has drawn her own conclusions.

"Yes, My Lord, I am well. Please forgive me; I am just a bit nervous about our afternoon." She removes her hand from my grasp.

I nod in agreement. "Yes, well, it is only a meal. We do need to speak about a few matters, but it is nothing to be worried over."

Barking out a small laugh, she quickly covers her mouth, appearing embarrassed at her outburst. "I beg your pardon, My Lord. I seem to act inappropriately when I am nervous."

The blush I observed last night makes another appearance, and I cannot help but reach out to trace her cheek. "If this is what happens when you are nervous, then I plan to make it a habit, my dear. Come, we must be off." Extending my arm, I lead her to the stables.

As we walk arm in arm, I see her trying to covertly study me as we near the stables, bringing a smile to my face. Fearing she would only be more embarrassed, I try to turn away, hiding my amused expression.

As we pass the field where the knights train, Sir Jacob is among the men, wielding his sword.

I straighten my back as we walk past, placing my hand over hers as it rests in the crook of my arm.

"A word, Your Highness?" Jacob calls out as we approach.

"Apparently your father's most trusted man does not know his place, or when to quit, does he?" I see confusion on her face, as she has no idea what was said between us last night. "Please excuse me for just a moment, My Lady," I say, placing another quick kiss on her hand before releasing her as I go speak with Jacob.

Expecting him to show some kind of fear, or at the very least respect, I am shocked when I find defiance in his eyes.

"You," he says, his finger pointed at me. "What are you doing with Isabella? You stay away from her, she's mine! The king promised me her hand years ago. As his First Knight, she was given to _me_. I'll not lose her to the likes of you, some savage from the north."

"So, there is a contract, then?" I ask, knowing full well there is not.

"No, there is no contract, you fool. She is the youngest of the daughters, and she would be lucky to be my bride." His arrogance makes me laugh, but there is no humor in it.

"Then there is no formal agreement, and as far as I'm concerned, her hand is available. Whatever arrangement you had with the king is now void. She is to be my wife," I say through gritted teeth, even though she has not yet accepted my proposal.

"Do you think you can come here and make demands of the King? He's made arrangements for his daughters, his people, and I, for one, plan to help them come to pass. Isabella is to be mine. If I were to steal her virtue would you still want her to be your wife?"

"How dare you! Who are you to make demands? Your kingdom is dying around you, and all you are concerned with is a bride? If you've not noticed, I'm the one making the demands here! I say what is to happen; not you, not even your spineless King. And to make threats against the Lady! If it were in my power to do so, I would see you hanged."

"Then perhaps I shall challenge you." His swift hand reaching for his sword is no match to mine, and before he can raise his unsheathed blade, the tip of mine is pressing into his breastbone. I am quickly flanked by several of my men, all ready to fight for their Prince.

"Are you certain you wish to challenge me, Sir Jacob?" I spit his name in disdain as I nudge him with my blade. Even though he relents, dropping his weapon to the ground with a clatter, I still see the challenge in his eyes. Leaning in, I whisper so only he can hear. "She is to be my wife. _Mine_. And you will do well to remember that. Any threats made to her are directly threatening me."

As he raises his hands in defeat, I lower my sword and return it to its rightful place. "I can see that I am at a disadvantage, _Your Highness_." His last words are spoken with contempt. "For I am but a lowly Knight. Of course, the King would choose a prince to take his daughter's hand. I beg pardon." The look on his face is nothing short of murderous.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have a prior engagement."

Spinning on my heel, I return to Isabella's side, though still distracted by the audacity of that man. I take her hand, offering an apology for the interruption. "Please forgive me for needing to deal with...that."

"There is no apology necessary, My Lord. Is everything...settled?" she asks in a timid voice.

"It seems that Sir Jacob had some preconceived notion about a previous arrangement. He was not too happy to learn that it is now void." I catch her eye, offering a smile. "Will you be riding your own horse today, My Lady, or would you like to join me on my stallion?"

Her eyes widen, seemingly surprised by my question. Her shy reply is paired with a hint of the blush I so enjoy. "I will ride my own, My Lord, but thank you for your generous offer."

"It was not generous at all, My Lady," I say with a laugh. "It was proposed for entirely selfish reasons."

When we arrive at the stables, the horses are saddled and ready to ride. Her mare must be among them, because she steps to her straight away. With a gentle voice and an even gentler hand, she speaks to her while stroking the animal from forehead to muzzle. Looking around, she spots an apple, then offers it to the horse. The gentle way the animal takes it, and Isabella's continued strokes tell me these two have a close relationship. When she turns to face me, she notices she's being watched. Myself, along with a few of my men are gathered, taking in the exchange.

"You do not fear her, do you?" I ask.

"No, I do not, I respect her. I have been riding her for a very long time, and she has always taken care of me, so I try to return the favor. She has always proven herself to be steady and true."

"Yes, respect is very important in every relationship," I say with a smile.

Looking up into the dark eyes of her horse, she studies her for a moment. "I trust her," she says with not much more than a whisper.

Letting the silence hover for but a moment, I take the opportunity to just _see_ Isabella. She has a quiet confidence that is exactly what I am looking for in a wife, a partner, someone to someday rule by my side. "As it should be. If you are ready then, My Lady, we must leave so we do not waste the day away."

"Of course."

We all mount our horses, Isabella riding sidesaddle. Even if she is not riding astride, the rise and fall of her backside as the horse rides along is quite a thing to behold. I need a distraction.

"So, Princess, tell me a little bit about your home."

She seems caught off guard. After collecting her thoughts, she glances in my direction to answer. "Well, Adwen is-"

"No, My Lady, your home. Your family. I know all I need to know about your kingdom. It is about the heart of your home I wish to know; your family; your father, your sisters. I do know you lost your mother many years ago. I am sorry for that. Losing a parent must be difficult."

A sad smile crosses her features. "Thank you, My Lord, but I do not know any other life. My mother lost her life giving me mine. I have heard that the physician said it was because she birthed my sister and me so closely together. She is less than one year older than me. My oldest sister, Jane, tells me quite often that I am the reason we do not have a mother. I have carried that burden my entire life."

She pauses, blowing out a breath. "Let me see, my father is obviously a busy man. He is not overly affectionate, but if we have want of something, he sees to it that the need is met. I know he struggles with the plight of our people. I have spent many days speaking with them here in the castle, and even in the market, even though I am powerless to help. My dear friend, Angela, well she is my handmaiden, but my most beloved friend. She is more a sister to me than either Jane or Bree. If not for her, I may go days without speaking to another soul. To hear me tell, my life sounds rather boring, does it not?"

My next words are soft spoken, as she seems unaware of just how irresponsibly her father has led his people. "No, not boring. Perhaps unfulfilled, but not boring. It sounds as though you have led the best life with what you have been given. Ah, I think we have almost arrived." Reaching the edge of a meadow full of wild flowers, Isabella seems awestruck.

"I have lived here all my life, and I do not remember seeing this before. How did you find it?" There is wonder in her voice.

"We came across this place on our journey to your gates. I knew I wanted to share it with someone special."

She looks down, embarrassment creeping into her cheeks. Everyone else has fallen back, and it is only the two of us standing at the edge of the meadow. Two of my men ride in and dismount, quickly readying our meal.

"My men will eat their meal just here, while you and I enjoy what privacy we can. Does that suit you?"

"Yes, My Lord."

Once the riders have passed us, I assist Isabella in dismounting, my hands around her waist. Feeling her body under my fingertips brings to mind all manner of ways I wish to touch her. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I escort her to the prepared meal. Offering my hand, she lowers herself to the blanket, resting on her hip, her legs wrapped behind her. I sit close, but not too close, my feet flat, and my knees bent. The meal is simple; bread, cheese, fruit, and wine. I requested there be only one goblet, hoping to take advantage of sharing with her.

"Your Highness," I begin.

"Isabella."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Please call me Isabella. We are alone, and I prefer to hear my name. I hear my title everywhere I go, and I do not hear my name nearly often enough. Would that please you?"

I sigh in happiness. "It would please me immensely, Isabella. But, you must call me Edward in return."

"Of course, Edward." This elicits a smile from us both.

Knowing this is when it is time to get to it, I cut to the chase. No sense beating around the bush. "Well, Isabella, I have brought you here today to ask for your hand."

"My Lord?"

"Come now, you promised to use my name."

"Forgive me, Edward. But truly, that is not done. It is my father you must ask for my hand."

"Yes, I am aware of protocol. The arrangements have been made, and pending your answer, the betrothal will be written up upon my return."

"I do not understand."

"Isabella, I was sent here with instructions from my king. As the leader of our infantry, I was ordered to conquer. I offered your father a compromise, if you will. I'm allowing him to retain his rulership for now, in exchange for the hand of one of his daughters. Adwen gets the protection of Galon, and we once again gain access to the ports. I had heard of your beauty, your sharp mind, and I was intrigued. In fact, it was one of the reasons I encouraged my father to engage before Rhema attacked. I demanded Charles hold the banquet so I could choose a bride for myself."

I silently ponder my next words, my eyes searching hers. "I watched you all, you and your sisters, as you spoke with my men and how you interacted with those around you. Isabella, you are the kind of woman I want by my side. You are beautiful, but not vain. Your comments on your gown last night told me that. You are strong and confident. The way you carried on conversations with my men, who were strangers to you, showed me you can hold your own. And, you are selfless. I saw it when you offered to dance with Emmett so that your sister would not have to. Just today, your remarks about your horse proved to me that you are loyal when given a reason to be." Searching her face, I'm unsure what she is thinking.

"Isabella, under usual circumstances, our fathers would choose for us who we are to marry. This is an opportunity for us, in a way, to choose for ourselves. If you do not wish to wed me, then I will go back to your father and accept Jane's hand. It will be a marriage of duty to our kingdoms. I do not wish to take her as a bride, but my father has given me no choice. If I do not form an alliance with Adwen, then we have been ordered to conquer, take all valuables; lands, and more than likely the people as well. It will become a part of Galon. Isabella, your ears are the first to hear my request. I wish for you to choose. To choose me."

Absorbing my words, she is still quiet, contemplative.

"I do not say these things to frighten you or to push you; that is not my intent. In fact, I am so enamored by you, that I will wed your sister, so you do not lose your home. I offer you this, become my bride; become the Princess of Galon, and one day rule it with me. I truly believe that we will grow to care for each other," I say with a smile, which causes her to smile in return.

"So, the decision is in my hands?"

"I do not wish to take a bride that does not want to be with me. I will accept Jane's hand, simply because it is her or some other princess of my father's choosing. One is no better than the next. Do you understand my meaning?"

"I believe so. Please forgive me, this is all so overwhelming." Her eyes are focused on her hands in her lap.

"I understand."

"When I received your letter last night, I was shocked. I knew what it meant. I believed that today was a way for you to inform me of the betrothal, not to ask my permission. I was honestly not expecting that. May I make a request?" She looks up at me then.

"Of course. I cannot guarantee that it will be granted, but you may ask."

"May I bring Angela, to Galon? I do not know what the custom is in your land, but she is my very dear friend, and it may make the transition easier for me. She could still be my handmaiden if it is permitted."

"Of course, Isabella. If it is something that will help you feel at home, then by all means, bring it along. Even if that _thing_ is a friend." I smile, hoping to offer her some reassurance.

"Then I accept, My Lord, Edward of Galon, House of Cullen. I accept your proposal; I will be your bride." The smile that lights her face is breathtaking.

"I cannot tell you how much that pleases me." I am sure my smile matches hers. "Isabella, I have a request of my own."

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

She looks around, her blush back in full force. All our escorts seem to be busy with other tasks and involved in their own conversations. She looks down into her lap. "I have never before been kissed." Her voice is barely a whisper, but I hear her nonetheless.

"That pleases me immensely, Isabella." I gently grasp her chin in my hand and lift, causing our eyes to meet. "I promise that every single new experience we share will be handled with care and gentleness." I lean in closer, only a breath away when I speak. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes," she answers in a whisper.

It is a feather light kiss at first, my lips barely brushing hers. The hand I had under her chin moves to her cheek, gently tilting her head. I press just a bit more forcefully, moving my hand behind her neck. Tilting her head back further elicits a gasp from her, opening her mouth to mine. Not one to waste an opportunity, I push my tongue inside. Hers is tentative, unsure, so I do not push too hard, but the sensation of her tongue dancing with mine only encourages me. I cannot stop myself from laying her out beneath me, my hands surrounding her. The feel of her soft body, the rise and fall of her breasts, all drive me near to insanity. It is only the sound of my men's laughter that brings me to my senses.

"Isabella, I must apologize. I do not know what came over me." I help pull her up to sit. "You are simply bewitching. You have put me under your spell. If I may be so bold, may I ask that we not have a long betrothal?"

Thoughts of the wedding night are now racing through my mind.

"I'm feeling a little spellbound myself." She's still catching her breath, then seems to remember I asked her a question. "If we have a short betrothment, is that enough time? Do you not wish for your family to be present for the wedding?"

"I am sure they will understand." I know my father would be more pleased if we got started on that heir as soon as possible.

"Whatever you feel is best, Edward." For whatever reason, her cheeks begin to redden, and I take notice.

"That is simply beautiful." I reach out with a single finger, this time tracing the neckline of her dress, along the tops of her breasts. "I cannot wait to see how far this blush of yours reaches." I lean in and kiss behind her ear before whispering, "I cannot wait to see everywhere it does not reach, as well."

She is stunned silent. As I move to sit, she grasps my arm. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Where are we to be wed?"

"I would assume here, in Adwen. Why?"

"I have one more request. It is not about taking something with me, except perhaps my dignity. Do the nobility of Galon still take part in the bedding ceremony?" Her face flames in embarrassment, but her question puzzles me.

"The bedding cere... You mean they still practice that here?"

"Yes, they have for generations. And I fear that if we are wed here, then it will be expected."

"No, you will be the bride of a Son of Galon, not of Adwen. I will speak with your father before I sign the contract. I will make every effort to protect you. You are to be my wife. I am one of the most feared warriors in all the surrounding lands, and if I cannot protect you, then I shall lay down my sword, as I will be no good to my men."

She cups my cheek, bringing me closer. "Thank you. Your words bring me comfort. If no concession can be made, then I will do what I must. Just that you are willing to ask on my behalf means a great deal."

"I do not think you understand me. The moment I take you as my wife is a special, sacred moment, between God and us. In Galon, the spilling of that blood is like the final vow between us, it is not to be shared with anyone else. The practice of the bedding ceremony went away many generations ago in my lands. I will speak to your father. Perhaps he is willing to negotiate." I kiss her quickly once more.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my bride. Now, we must get back if we are to be in time to make the announcement at the evening meal." I reach out my hand and assist her in standing.

As we approach my men, I cannot contain my excitement. "Brothers, please take a moment to look upon the promised, Princess Isabella of Galon, House of Cullen. My betrothed."

She blushes furiously as all the men present clap, whistle, hoot, and make all manner of noise. All the while I stand next to her, grinning and clapping as well.

We make our way back to the castle, and leave most of our escorts outside its walls, at our camp.

"My Lord?" she asks as we travel just ahead of our escorts.

"Yes, My Lady?" I say with a smirk.

"How far is the journey to Galon? And will we be traveling with your men and sleeping in tents?" She sounds almost reservedly excited. I have to wonder how this may feel for her; journeying to an unknown land, in ways you are unaccustomed to.

"Yes to the tents, and my men. It is far too dangerous to travel so far without them. And it will take us just shy of a fortnight. Do you think you will be bringing much with you? More cargo may add days to our journey."

"No, I do not think so. Perhaps a trunk or two. I do not really have much. Are my clothes suitable for the weather there? Being so far north, am I to assume that it is much colder?"

"Yes, it is colder, but we will have furs to keep you warm. Some of your gowns can even be altered, lined with the softest pelts we have. My sister can assist you in deciding what you will need."

"Sister? I did not know you had a sister."

"Yes, Alice. She is married to Sir Jasper."

"Oh, I see. Is she close to my age?"

"Yes, she is nineteen summers."

"Oh, how wonderful. I hope she and I can spend some time together."

"Well, I am not sure how much longer she will be feeling sociable. She is heavy with child and should be delivering soon. Perhaps another moon cycle, possibly two. All I know is, she is miserable."

She appears puzzled. "My Lord, isn't she in her seclusion?"

"No. In Galon, bringing a child into the world is a blessed event, something to proudly show. She will be among family until she decides she is ready to take to her bed. We do not hide our women when they are with child. We enjoy showing them off, actually. Just as I will enjoy showing you off when the time is right."

Her expression makes me laugh. She seems surprised, shocked, and embarrassed all at once. Perhaps she has not given much thought to what will result from our union, God willing. Reaching the stables, we slow our horses, a stable boy coming out to take the reins from Isabella, leading the horse inside. I quickly dismount and am ready to assist my betrothed down from her mount. My fingers nearly touch as my hands wrap around her tiny waist.

"Thank you for today, My Lord. It was very special and one I will treasure, always." Her expression is genuine, happy, and I feel confident in the choice I have made.

"You are most welcome, My Lady. I look forward to many more days such as this. Perhaps next time, we can be alone. We can recreate that kiss and see where it leads." I bring her hand to my lips. "Until tonight."

"Until tonight, My Lord." She curtsies and I release her from my grasp. Despising that I must leave her side, I know I need to make the final arrangements with Charles so the betrothal can be announced tonight. So with a smile on my face, and a skip in my step, I join my men and walk to the castle to meet with the King.

"I will not subject her to that, Charles! It is something we did away with long ago in Galon. Once the marriage has taken place, it is seen as holy in God's eyes, so there is no reason for men to witness it. Soiled bed linens are taken as proof of the consummation. I would like to amend the contract to exclude the ceremony. You may have the linens, and I see no other proof you will need."

Taking a deep breath, I can see the battle inside him. "Edward, I am practically serving up my kingdom on a silver platter to Galon. I am meeting all your demands, this is my only stipulation. As you have so _kindly_ reminded me, I have no sons, and as soon as Isabella produces an heir, Adwen goes to Galon. To be sure the union is binding, I must insist on the bedding ceremony. I realize it is archaic, as you put it, but it is a tradition passed down for generations, and may very well be the last one here in my kingdom. So, I will not concede on my rights to it, but I will grant you a negotiation of the terms."

"And what are your terms?"

"That it is witnessed by my Bishop and my First Knight. Their presence is non-negotiable. The Bishop will represent the church, and Sir Jacob will represent me. That will make it binding in the eyes of my people."

While it may make Isabella uncomfortable, the thought of Jacob having to witness our union brings a smug smile to my face. "I believe I can live with those terms. However, I also request that the consummation take place where we can have a modicum of privacy. A curtained bed will be required. I do not wish anyone to see my wife in such a vulnerable position."

"As long as they are present when you enter the bed, and stay until the act has been...completed, you may have any privacy outside of that. I will permit you to use the Queen's chambers. It has passages so that the Bishop and Sir Jacob can exit the room discreetly once the...joining has occurred." I can tell that the conversation is making him uncomfortable. Good. This whole business of having witnesses while deflowering my wife is uncomfortable.

"So, where do I sign?"

Once all the details have been recorded, I am handed the inked quill. It is heavy in my hand, the weight of the implications of our agreement great. Kingdoms, lands, legacies are at stake with our union. Even then, I smile, knowing I have chosen well, the hope for a happy life filled with love.

Parting ways with the shaking of hands, I am off to retrieve my intended for the evening meal, where our betrothal will be announced. As I approach her chambers, I see from a distance her door is slightly ajar, loud voices spilling into the passageway. One is angry, but the one that moves me to pick up the pace is Isabella's.

It is pleading, fearful.

"I did nothing, Jane. I was at the same banquet you were. He sent me a missive that night asking for my company. I did nothing but be myself. I had no idea. I assumed all night that he would choose you. That is why I relaxed and behaved as I usually do. I was not putting on a show, I was myself, and he liked what he saw. Unlike you, flaunting your wiles in every man's face. Perhaps he assumed you had already been bedded."

As I near the door, I hear the unmistakable sound of flesh meeting flesh.

"How dare you! You speak of things you have no idea about... no knowledge of. Do you know how difficult it is to be the oldest daughter of a king who no one wants?"

Sounds of a struggle lead me to find Jane looming over her sister who is now lying on the floor, Isabella's hair firmly in her grasp, hitting and slapping whatever she can reach.

"You took away my best chance of my own reign. I have done everything I can think of to catch the eye of every nobleman who has come through our gates for the last four years. It was my time, Isabella, my time, you mousy wench."

Rushing to her side, I grab Jane's arms, pulling them tight behind her, lifting just enough that her feet are off the floor, leaving her kicking and screaming.

"Enough!" My voice is loud and commanding over the chaos. I place her on her feet, but I do not release her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My Lord, Jane and I were..."

"No, Isabella, Jane will speak. It is her actions that need explaining. Is it not your rooms we are in and were you not the one on the floor being pummeled?"

"Yes, My Lord. I am sorry."

"I do not think you are the one that needs to apologize, Isabella. Jane, what do you have to say for yourself?" She is still breathing heavily, still ready for a fight.

"I am sorry, My Lord. I do not know what came over me. I came to speak to my sister, and things escalated quickly."

Releasing Jane, I turn to Isabella, still on the floor. "Isabella, what was this all about?" I ask, extending my hand to assist her in standing.

I can see a hint of Jane's evil glare toward her sister, as if she's willing her to create some story to put her in a better light. But I can see the honesty in Isabella's face when she turns to me. "She is unhappy with the news of our betrothal, My Lord."

"How in God's name did you hear of it? It has not yet been announced!" I scream, anger lacing my words.

"The castle has been buzzing with the news all afternoon," Jane says with barely concealed disdain.

"Be that as it may, the formal announcement has not been made. Your unprovoked attack on my betrothed was prompted by a rumor! A rumor!" Placing my clenched fists by my hips, I pace her chambers like an angry animal, breathing deeply, as if to calm myself. Turning abruptly, I raise a pointed finger at Jane, my eyes narrowed. "If Isabella is damaged or injured in any way, you realize, as she _is_ my betrothed, it is within my rights to seek reparations from you? She is as good as a daughter of Galon now, and I could have you whipped, or worse?"

"I am truly sorry, My Lord. I fear jealousy clouded my mind, and I could not think clearly."

"If this is all over your jealousy of your sister, then perhaps a good whipping is what you need. Jealousy is an ugly trait to have. Perhaps, if you spent some time thinking of and putting others first, you might find a husband. Although, I hear that the King of Rhema is looking for a bride for his son," I say as a threat. Everyone knows that the Kingdom of Rhema is ruled with an iron fist by King Aro. He is ruthless in his warfare as well, enslaving the women of the lands they seize.

Jane's eyes widen at my suggestion. She bows her head, as if in surrender. "Whatever you wish as a punishment is what I deserve. Please forgive me, My Lord."

"It is not only me you need to apologize to."

Jane recoils under the intensity of my gaze. "I am sorry, Isabella. Please forgive me. I was mad with jealousy. It will not happen again."

I answer for her. "No, it will not happen again. In fact, I do not see any reason for you to visit Isabella for the remainder of her time here in Adwen. You will only cause her distress, and I will not have it. Now," I say turning to Isabella, "I am leaving her punishment up to you, Isabella. Shall she be whipped for her lack of judgment? Or will the absence of her presence be enough?"

"I do not wish for her to be punished. Please, My Lord, her absence shall be enough for me." Once again, her kind heart makes an appearance.

"Very well. You are far more forgiving than I, Isabella. You shall make a fine, just queen someday. Jane, you are dismissed." I wait for her to take her leave, however, the fire has not left her eyes, and she is still as a statue, staring down her sister. She takes a few, slow, calculated steps toward her, until she is less than an arm's length away.

Her words are mumbled, meant only for Isabella's ears. I hear nothing but, "You will regret this."

As she turns to leave, I grab her by the arm, turning her to look directly into her eyes. "If you step within a hundred paces of Isabella, I will not hesitate to give you twenty lashes myself. This time, you wronged her. Do it again, and you will be going against my orders, and I am not to be trifled with."

She appears to straighten her back when speaking, almost looking and sounding defiant. "Yes, My Lord." She gives her sister one more, fiery look, and then she is gone.

I approach her slowly. "Are you well? Did she harm you?"

She takes inventory of her injuries. "It would appear that I will be fine. She did not do any lasting damage, My Lord."

"Isabella, please use my name. If you have not noticed, we are alone at the moment. May I hold you once more before I escort you to the evening meal?"

"Of course, Edward," she responds with a smile, getting one in return as I embrace her.

"Thank you, Isabella. Perhaps you need a moment to collect yourself before we are announced?" I ask. Loosening my hold on her, I take a step back.

"If you do not mind, yes," she says, reaching up to feel the braids that have come loose during the struggle. Scanning the room, she sees Angela must have left when I arrived. "I think I may need Angela's assistance."

"Of course. I shall ask her to return." My kiss to her forehead seems to startle her. Taking my leave, I find Angela, sending her to assist Isabella. Taking the time to collect myself, I pace the passageway, stewing over what has taken place. How dare that vile woman attack her own sister over a betrothal! I haven't even spoken to the girl, and yet she is angry I asked for her sister's hand. If we were in Galon, and she had attacked my intended, I would have had her punished publicly. I put aside thoughts of retribution when Isabella's door opens, Angela stepping into the hallway.

"She is ready, Your Highness," she says with a small curtsey.

"Thank you, My Lady." My formal address of her brings a small smile to her face, causing her to lower her head in embarrassment. Fully entering the room, I am stunned by Isabella's beauty. I did not notice before, but she has chosen a gown in the colors of my banner, green, corded in gold. She must have seen it flying at our camp from her windows.

"Are you ready, My Lady?" I ask my arm extended.

"I am, My Lord." Placing her hand in the crook of my outstretched arm, we stand straight as we walk toward our future.

When we approach the banquet hall, Isabella and I are announced together. Presented to the King, we greet him with a bow and curtsey. Choosing that moment to announce the betrothal, he rises from his throne, widening his arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, may I have your attention. I am pleased to announce the impending union of Edward, Prince of Galon, House of Cullen to my precious daughter, Isabella. They will be wed here in Adwen in a fortnight. There will be a great feast in their honor, as well as a celebration throughout the entire kingdom. So, please, raise your glasses to help me wish them well. May your marriage be blessed and be fruitful. To Edward and Isabella."

"To Edward and Isabella." The voices are heard all over the room, as well as cheers and applause. Nothing can stop the smile that spreads across my face. Isabella is beaming as well. Looking around, everyone is so happy for us. More than likely, they are joyful in knowing the arrangement means that Adwen has been spared from an attack.

Noticing the sudden tensing of the lady at my side, I turn to see the angry faces of two people who have quickly become our adversaries. Her sister, Jane, and, to her left, the furious knight who has forever lost the chance to make this amazing creature at my side his wife.

Trying to calm Isabella's anxiety, I offer what I hope is a genuine smile, bringing her hand once again to my lips. I try to convey my promise with my eyes that we shall one day have a blessed life, full of love and happiness. I may have taken dominion over her kingdom, yet I cannot help but think it is she that has dominion over my heart.


End file.
